Seis ocasiones más en las que lo mencionaron
by NatssY
Summary: Los hemos visto mencionarlo en "Top Secret", pero, ¿realmente fue ésa la única ocasión en la que hablaron de "la gran noche"? Yo creo que no... Huddy. Oneshot.


**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Pairing:** Huddy.

**Spoilers:** hasta la tercera temporada.

**Resumen:** Hemos visto una ocasión en Top Secret, pero, ¿ha sido ésa la única vez que mencionaron "la gran noche"? Yo creo que no...

**Comentarios:** igual que surgió el anterior fic (diez ocasiones en las que...), surgió éste. Una idea es poco y entonces piensas otra, y de otra sale otra y cuando me quiero dar cuenta tengo cinco y como adoro el seis, pues me invento otra xD. Os sitúo un poco por si acaso. La primera escena es de Michigan, la segunda es de dos años antes de que empezase la serie, la tercera es de un año antes, la cuarta es justo después de que Vogler se vaya en la primera temporada, la quinta es en _Humpty Dumpty_ (2x03) y la sexta es _House vs God _(2x19 creo recordar). El último trocito, es de _Top Secret _(3x16). Y lo de dejado en esa temporada, porque a partir de ahí el Huddy se hace mucho más latente y lo que me interesaba era centrarme en "lo que pudo haber pasado y no vimos".

**Dedicatorias:** Lo ha leído ya, pero creo recordar que nunca le he dedicado algo a ella y no recuerdo a quién había pensado dedicarle éste cuando lo escribí, así que... _Puten Salsi,_ éste va pa ti. Porque has sido la primera que ha pasado por mi mente después de poner los dos puntos, y eso tiene que significar algo ;)

¡Espero que os guste! Ah, y como odio que no salgan separaciones y tendría que poner demasiadas rayas y quedaría mal, **lo que está en cursiva son los flashbacks y lo que está normal es la conversación del "hoy". **

NatY

_**SEIS OCASIONES MÁS EN LAS QUE LO MENCIONARON**_

Estaban en el despacho de Wilson y llevaban casi diez minutos con aquella conversación de besugos. Cuddy se estaba cansando…

-¿Me estás diciendo que nunca habéis vuelto a hablar del tema? –preguntó Wilson.

-Nunca –contestó Cuddy mientras a la vez negaba con la cabeza.

_FLASHBACK. _

_-Estaba a punto de montar en el coche, cuando House la vio con un par de libros en la mano, a unos trescientos metros._

_-Dos minutos –gritó dirección al coche mientras echaba a correr detrás de ella. -¡Eh! ¡EH! ¡Cuddy! –la llamó al ver que seguía sin girarse._

_Ella paró de caminar, pero no se dignó a mirarlo. _

_-Me voy –siguió hablando él mientras acortaba las distancias, ya andando. -¿No te vas a despedir? _

_-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –soltó ella, todavía de espaldas. _

_-Pues porque… Porque me voy –contestó, pensando que aquello, quizás, había sido un error. _

_-Muy bien. –Se giró y dio un paso hacia él. Se puso de puntillas, le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin dirigirle ni una palabra, comenzó a irse. _

_-¿Ya está? –preguntó House cuando por fin salió del letargo. _

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres House? –investigó dándose la vuelta de golpe. –Porque no lo sé y no estoy para jueguitos._

_-Yo… -dudó, sorprendido por aquella reacción. –Sólo quería despedirme… -murmuró. _

_-¿Te estás despidiendo de toda la universidad?_

_-No, pero…_

_-Entonces no entiendo que te despidas de mí –sentenció intentando volver a irse. _

_-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? –la paró agarrándola de un brazo y haciendo que casi se le cayesen los libros. _

_-Estuvo bien, House. Estuvo muy bien –concretó–, pero si te vas a despedir de todas las tías con las que has estado en estos 5 años, no te va a dar tiempo de coger el avión… -soltó con cara de resentimiento. _

_-¿Ahora estás celosa? –preguntó. –Porque no tienes motivos para…_

_-No –lo interrumpió-, sólo tengo ganas de perderte de vista –dijo muy seria. _

_Y por primera vez en dos años, él no replicó. Simplemente echó a andar hacia el coche, montó y sin una sola mirada, se fue. _

_-Será más fácil así Lisa –susurró para sí misma. –Será más fácil así…._

_O no._

_FIN FLASHBACK. _

-¿Por qué no? Quiero decir… -Wilson intentó explicarse mejor. -Lleváis en contacto todo ese tiempo. ¿Nunca ha vuelto a surgir el tema?

-No Wilson, nunca.

_FLASHBACK._

_Aquel día hacía tres años que Stacy se había ido, y sorprendentemente, House apareció en su despacho, se sentó en una de las sillas y empezó a hablar con ella. Las primeras palabras fueron serias y sin fundamento; demasiada tensión en el ambiente por haber perdido la práctica en aquello de ser amigos. Sin embargo, poco a poco, parecieron recordar y se fueron soltando. Y allí estaban, en una especie de tregua cuando Cuddy se puso a explicarle a House algo y…_

_-¿Recuerdas aquella semana que Stacy estuvo sin hablarme? Pues en aquella semana, yo… _

_-Nunca supe por qué estuvisteis enfadadas –la interrumpió él. –Me contó que se había equivocado en algo, pero nunca me contó en qué. _

_-Eso suena a que quieres saberlo –comentó Cuddy sonriendo. _

_-Sí._

_-¿Ahora? Voy a perder el hilo de la conversación… -se disculpó._

_-Vamos Cuddy, no te subestimes. Además, mañana negaré haber tenido esta conversación, porque sino Wilson querrá tener una igual y… -dejó el resto en el aire. _

_Cuddy suspiró mientras sonreía. _

_-Está bien. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche que viniste y estuvimos un buen rato hablando? Tal cual hoy. _

_-Sí –contestó mientras intentaba recordar. _

_-Pues Stacy se enteró. Supongo que tú se lo comentarías a Wilson y Wilson se lo comentaría sin querer… Yo que sé –dijo restándole importancia. -La cuestión es que, teniendo en cuenta que por aquella las cosas ya no os iban muy bien, se hizo la idea que no era y…_

_-Y… -la instó a seguir, sorprendido por todo aquello. _

_-Vino a pedirme explicaciones. _

_-¿Explicaciones de qué? –investigó abriendo mucho los ojos. _

_-De "lo nuestro" –y lo comilleó con los dedos. _

_-¿Qué coño significa "lo nuestro"? –preguntó repitiendo el gesto. _

_-Tú sabrás lo que le has contado. –y sonó a reproche. _

_-Nunca le he contado… -paró sin saber muy bien como denominarlo. -Eso. _

_-¿Por qué? –interrogó con infinita curiosidad._

_-¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú? –replicó sin querer responder. _

_-No era yo la que estaba con ella, House._

_-Supongo que… -estuvo un par de segundos pensando. -Porque nunca me preguntó –contestó tranquilamente. _

_Cuddy hizo una mueca. _

_-¿Por qué pones esa cara? –curioseó House riéndose. _

_-Porque a mí sí me preguntó…_

_-¿Y qué le contestaste? –abrió mucho los ojos de nuevo, esperando la respuesta. _

_-Me negué a contestarle. Le dije que eso tenía que preguntártelo a ti y que no entendía a que venía aquel ataque de celos cuando estaba claro que entre tú y yo no había nada. _

_-¿Y ella qué hizo? –dijo intentando aguantar la risa ante aquel discurso tan poco creíble. No entendía como Stacy se podía haber tragado aquello. _

_-¿Recuerdas aquella semana que Stacy estuvo sin hablarme…? –comenzó Cuddy para luego empezar a reírse. Y detrás de ella, fue House._

_FIN FLASHBACK._

-Pero… Es extraño que House…

-Wilson, nunca –suspiró, incomodada por el erre que erre.

_FLASHBACK. _

_Llevaba quince minutos con la felicitación navideña de Jack en la mano cuando House entró con otra igual._

_-¿Y esto? –preguntó agitando la postal. -Hace como 10 años que no sé nada de él. Puede que más… -hizo como que pensaba. _

_-No la has leído, ¿verdad? –House negó con la cabeza. –Supongo que le ha entrado la nostalgia, y por eso te la ha mandado a ti también. –Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su médico, soltó: -Hazlo. _

_Y House abrió la postal allí mismo y estuvo un par de minutos leyéndola. Cuando acabó…_

_-¿Veinte años ya? –preguntó sorprendido. _

_-Y en cinco veinticinco. _

_-Y tus tetas igual de bien puestas –soltó elevando las cejas. _

_-House… -suspiró. _

_-Veinte años ya… -repitió acercándose a la mesa mientras la miraba. –Pues no has cambiado tanto. _

_-Tú tampoco –sonrió Cuddy. _

_-Aunque me haría una mejor idea si te viese de nuevo tapada por aquella sábana que sólo te cubría hasta… -empezó a hacer gestos que señalaban la altura del ombligo. _

_-¡House! –susurró intentando no ponerse colorada. _

_-Así podría comprobar de primera mano que tus tetas siguen igual de bien puestas… -comentó jocoso. _

_-En tus sueños… -soltó haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se marchase. _

_-Todos los días –dijo justo antes de salir por la puerta. _

_No había pisado la clínica, cuando volvió a entrar._

_-Felices 20, Cuddy –expresó sonriendo y con un brillo extraño en los ojos. _

_-Felices 20, House –contestó ella de la misma manera. _

_-¡Por 20 iguales! –celebró él levantando el bastón como si fuese una copa. -Sábanas y tetas incluid…_

_-¡FUERA! –gritó Cuddy levantándose para ir a echarlo. _

_Pero no hizo falta, porque él salió todo lo rápido que su bastón le permitía._

_Cuddy se volvió a sentar, agarró la postal y la volvió a leer. _

_-Por 20 iguales –susurró sonriendo._

_FIN FLASHBACK. _

-¿Ni indirectamente? –lo intentó de nuevo Wilson.

-Nunca.

_  
FLASHBACK. _

_-¿Sabes? Tengo que decirte una cosa –soltó House, que entró sin ni siquiera llamar. _

_-¿Sabes que inventaron la puertas para algo? –masculló mientras paraba de escribir y lo miraba. _

_-¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no? Es interesante… -dejó caer. _

_-Dilo y lárgate._

_-Qué carácter, de verdad… -Estuvo un par de segundos callado, y luego siguió. –Antes de irse, Vogler se pasó por mi despacho y me dijo que tenía suerte de tenerte como jefa y que no podía irse de aquí sin saber si había habido algo entre nosotros. _

_-¡Será…! –voceó aguantando el insulto en el último momento. -¿Qué le contestaste? –preguntó sospechando. _

_-La verdad._

_-¿¡La verdad!? –gritó alarmada. _

_-¿Tú qué crees, mujer?-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Le solté un discurso ridículo sobre que no iba a decir nada porque todo lo que dijese podría ser utilizado en mi contra. _

_Cuddy sonrió ante la frase._

_-Gracias –expresó ella. _

_-Un placer. –Y sin decir nada más, House empezó a ir hacia la salida. _

_Cuddy lo interrumpió antes de que saliese. _

_-Y, ¿por qué me lo cuentas hoy? –preguntó dándose cuenta de ese detalle. -Vogler hace 4 días que se fue. _

_-No sé… Me apetecía –dijo intentando evitar su mirada. _

_Cuddy se quedó un par de segundos callada y al final lo entendió todo. _

_-House –lo llamó obligándolo a girarse y a encararla. –Cuidado con lo que le dices a Cameron hoy… _

_-¿Por qué me dices eso? –preguntó muy serio. _

_-Porque he vivido de primera mano el caos que puedes formar con sólo una frase. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero… -comentó sin acabar sus pensamientos. _

_-No, no es lo mismo. Ella prefiere la camisa rosa –dijo rodando los ojos y saliendo del despacho._

_FIN FLASHBACK.  
_

-¿Ni tratando algo que os llevase a eso? –preguntó Wilson sorprendido.

-Nunca.

_  
FLASBACK. _

_No habían pasado 15 minutos de su última visita, y ya volvía a estar allí. _

_-¿Qué quieres ahora House? ¿Me traes otra demanda?_

_-Me he olvidado de la hoja. Es mi fotocopia personal, ¿sabes? Estoy recolectando todos mis buenos actos para enseñárselos al de arriba cuando me muera. _

_-No crees en Dios. _

_-Por si acaso… _

_-Stacy se ha ido ya, House -dijo cansada-, así que puedes ir a buscarla a su despacho._

_-¿Piensas que estoy aquí por Stacy?_

_-Y, ¿por qué ibas a estar sino?_

_-Pues por la hoja. Es mi fotocopia personal, ¿sabes? Estoy recolec… -se detuvo. –Ya te he contado esto, ¿verdad? –preguntó sonriendo. _

_-Con ésta y la anterior, van unas quince –contestó sonriendo ella también._

_House se hizo el ofendido, agarró el papel y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando todavía no había llegado a ella, abrió la boca, demasiado intrigado por la respuesta. _

_-¿Por qué crees que estaba aquí por Stacy? –preguntó girándose lo justo para mirarla. _

_-Quizás porque todo lo que haces últimamente tiene que ver con Stacy…_

_-Oh… -susurró. Agarró la manilla de la puerta y… La soltó. Se giró totalmente. -Has hablado con ella, ¿no?_

_-Sí –contestó en pose seria. _

_-Y te ha dicho…_

_-Me ha comentado algo inconscientemente, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para entenderlo desde tu punto de vista. _

_-¿Y ella? –curioseó. _

_-Ella te conoce lo suficiente como para saber que puedes tener arranques de sinceridad –explicó Cuddy. _

_-Entonces…_

_-Has ganado puntos -sentenció. _

_House intentó disimular la sonrisa que estaba a punto de formarse en su cara, y se dispuso a irse de nuevo. Esta vez, tampoco salió. Ni siquiera abrió la puerta. _

_-Me conoces lo suficiente como para entenderlo desde mi punto de vista… -comenzó volviendo a mirarla._

_-Sí –contestó ella sin saber muy bien por donde iban los tiros. _

_-¿Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que, aunque tuviese otras razones, lo que he dicho era lo que realmente pensaba?_

_Cuddy agachó la mirada a sus manos, posadas en el escritorio, y estuvo un par de segundos mirándolas. Luego levantó la vista con una ligera sonrisa, y contestó. _

_-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que me conoces lo suficiente. _

_-Eso es un sí, ¿no? –comentó mientras hacía como que pensaba en lo que ella le había dicho. _

_Cuddy asintió con la cabeza, y se puso a seguir con los informes. Al no oír como House se iba, paró de escribir y se quedó mirándolo, allí, parado frente a la puerta y sin ir ni hacia delante ni hacia atrás. _

_-No es suficiente, ¿verdad? –preguntó jugando con los tantísimos suficientes que se habían dicho en apenas dos minutos. _

_-No -soltó girándose de nuevo-, una cosa más. Es que yo siempre fui de notables o sobresalientes, ya sabes… _

_-¿Qué quieres saber ahora? –soltó el bolígrafo y se relajó un poco. _

_-No quiero saber, quiero… Rectificar. _

_-¿Rectificar? –preguntó dudando._

_-Rectificar –contestó sonriendo pícaramente. -Es que lo que realmente quería decir antes era… ¿Vamos a repetir? _

_-¿A repetir el qué? –intentó disimular. _

_House elevó una ceja. _

_-Nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que ambos sepamos de lo que estoy hablando Cuddy…_

_-Y también lo suficiente como para que ambos sepamos que éste no es el mejor momento para que te pongas nostálgico –replicó ella mientras le ponía cara de "y sabes que tengo razón". _

_-¿Estás diciendo que no quieres hablar de esto? –dijo fingiendo ofenderse. _

_-No._

_-Pero lo estamos hablando –comentó._

_Cuddy se puso tensa al mirar a través de la puerta y House siguió su mirada hasta una Stacy sorprendida de verlo allí dentro. _

_-Ya no –susurró la Decana. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? –le preguntó Stacy a House, entrando al despacho. _

_-He venido a por la fotocopia de la demanda –dijo agitando el papel que tenía en la mano. – Es que estoy recolectando todos mis buenos actos para enseñárselos al de arriba cuando me muera. _

_Stacy lo miró de manera escéptica. _

_-Me voy, que ya tengo mi hoja –dijo intentando escaquearse. _

_-¿Ha venido a por esa hoja en serio? –le preguntó Stacy a Cuddy. _

_Ésta negó con la cabeza. _

_-¿A qué has venido entonces?_

_House miró a la hoja, luego a Stacy, y por último a Cuddy. Sonrió, y…_

_-Me conoce lo suficiente como para saberlo. _

_Cuddy empezó a sonreír, pero paró al ver la mirada que le estaba dedicando Stacy. _

_-Ya es suficiente, House –sentenció la Decana, intentando aguantar la risa. –Has hecho un buen trabajo… Vete a casa. Mañana nos vemos. _

_-Vale. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta… -comentó cuando estaba medio dentro, medio fuera. -Me la debes. _

_-Algún día… -dejó caer mientras rodaba los ojos. _

_-Ésta te la apunto –hizo un gesto con la mano, como si anotase algo en el aire. _

_Y salió por la puerta dejando a una Cuddy sonriente y a una Stacy intrigada por lo que acababa de pasar allí. _

_-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_

_-Que la conversación de antes, no le fue… Suficiente._

_FIN FLASBACK. _

-¿Nunca, nunca? –repitió sin poder creérselo.

-¡Nunca! –gritó Cuddy.

_  
FLASBACK. _

_-Ayer me he acordado de una cosa –dijo nada más verla entrar por la puerta._

_-Buenos días a ti también –refunfuñó Cuddy. _

_-¿No quieres saber de qué me he acordado?_

_-No. _

_-Te lo voy a decir igual… -dijo siguiéndola a su despacho. _

_-Lo sé –suspiró resignada mientras entraban. _

_-Me debes una respuesta. _

_Y no hizo falta que especificase para que ambos supiesen a qué se refería. _

_-¿No tienes un paciente que habla con Dios? –soltó ella. -Pues vete y pregúntaselo a él. _

_-Cuddy…_

_-No te debo una House, te debo dos –soltó girándose y poniéndose frente a frente con él. _

_-¿Ah, sí?_

_-Sí._

_-Me sé una… -dijo levantando un dedo. -¿Cuál es la otra?_

_Cuddy lo agarró por el brazo y lo empujó tranquilamente hasta la puerta. Luego, la cerró. Con él fuera. _

_-Ésta es la otra -sonrió. _

_-¡Pero ésta me la sé! –gritó a través del cristal. –No quieres afrontarlo Cuddy, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que reconocer que… -se detuvo. _

_Cuddy cerró las persianas de su despacho y él… Él paró de gritar. No tenía sentido soltar aquello sin poder ver la reacción en su cara. _

_Y pasaron demasiadas cosas hasta la siguiente ocasión. _

_FIN FLASHBACK._

-Venga ya –siguió insistiendo Wilson-, tendréis que haberlo hablado. ¿Me vas a decir que en esos arrebatos que le dan a House de celos, nunca te ha dicho nada?

_Aquella vez sí podía ver su reacción. Aquella era la suya. Aquélla…_

_-Tú me lo das todo porque una noche yo te di…_

House, harto de tanto recuerdo, entró al despacho de Wilson y se quedó quieto sobre el umbral.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó señalando a Cuddy con la cabeza.

-Nada –contestó Wilson nervioso.

-¿Sabes? –Cuddy se levantó mientras caminaba hacia House. –Para la próxima vez que le cuentes algo a Wilson… Que no tenga que ver conmigo. ¡Es un tostón!

House le echó una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo.

-No le riñas, hombre –siguió ella, palmeándole el hombro. –El pobre sólo tiene curiosidad, ¿verdad? –Wilson asintió rápidamente. –Qué pena que el tema dé para tan poco… -soltó mientras salía por la puerta.

-Qué pena… -repitió House, yéndose detrás de ella mientras Wilson se quedaba en el despacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

C´est fini. Review?


End file.
